In cosmetics, techniques are known for the application of products such as creams, face powders, bronzing powders, foundations, concealers, etc. which provide for the use of special brushes both to take the required amount of product from the container and to apply the product on some particular points of the face and of the human body in general.
Several types of brush exist that differ both in form and size, to be used based on the type of application and on the aesthetic result to be obtained.
In general, all brushes have a grip body particularly adapted to be grasped and held in the hand by a user.
The grip body, usually elongated, comprises an end portion having a special opening adapted to house a plurality of hairs composing the head of the brush itself, i.e. the part of the brush adapted to take the product and apply the same on the users' face.
The plurality of hairs is partly inserted in the opening so as to be surrounded by the end portion of the grip body and retained therein by means of glue or other adhesive substances.
The portion of hairs escaping from the opening, depending on the shape of the opening itself and on the insertion technique, gives the head of the brush different conformations depending on the type of brush.
There are brushes the heads of which have a voluminous conformation, with the plurality of hairs protruding from the opening which takes, e.g., the shape of a spherical cap, or of a different three-dimensional shape.
There are also brushes the head of which is flat, with the plurality of hairs protruding from the opening which takes, e.g., an enlarged fan-shaped conformation.
These types of known brushes have some drawbacks related to the different types of required applications.
The voluminous brushes, e.g., are not particularly suitable for applications that require a certain precision such as, e.g., to obtain multicolored effects or to make up only certain parts of the face (eyes, mouth and the like).
In fact, in the case of this kind of applications, the bulkiness of these brushes prevents the achievement of precision results, with unsatisfactory final visual effects.
Similarly, the brushes with a flattened and enlarged head are uncomfortable and offer little performance for precision applications such as those mentioned above, with poor final results.
Both in the case of voluminous brushes and in the case of brushes with flattened and enlarged head, the conformation of the head prevents to take the cosmetic products in a homogeneous manner, significantly affecting the final visual effect.
In precision applications it is known to use specially designed brushes having, e.g., smaller dimensions than the above-mentioned types or having the shape of a thin and elongated head.
This type of brush has the drawback of being poorly suited for applications that require a spreading of cosmetic products on quite large areas (e.g., the cheeks, forehead and the like).
In precision applications, therefore, it is necessary to use a multitude of brushes that complicates operations and compromises the final result.
The need is therefore known to simplify and speed up the application operations of cosmetic products without having to give up satisfactory final results.
To obviate at least in part to these drawbacks, from patent documents WO 2015/025873 and US 2010/077559 other types of brush are known having different density portions intended to widen the possibilities of using the brush itself and of the final visual effects obtainable with the latter.
In both documents, the described brushes have the head divided into a first portion having a substantially flat spreading surface and a second portion protruding with respect to the first portion.
In such embodiments, the conformation of the spreading surface makes difficult to take the cosmetic products from the containers in which they are packaged, especially in the case of cosmetic products being partially consumed, or in the case of containers having irregular shapes.
Furthermore, the particular conformations of the brush heads make them totally unsuitable for precision applications, particularly if directed to small areas.
The brushes described in these documents are, therefore, susceptible of further improvements.